


Lay With Me

by allofspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs an angel feather for a spell, but Cas can only show physical feathers in intimate situations. Dean has to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers, but my *reasoning* for the angel feathers in 8x12

“Cas c’mon how hard can it be to just pluck a feather out of your wings?”

“Dean, it is not so simple. An angel’s wings are precious and are not to be taken for granted. When in human vessels, are wings manifest themselves as dark shadows. They cannot physically exist except in… specific situations.”

“Well what kind of specific situations? Gotta gimme something to work with Cas, we really need this spell,” Dean tried to persuade him. He didn’t know what had Cas so anxious and nervous, the angel usually had no problem being blunt and straight to the point. Cas looked frustrated, either at Dean or at his own incapability to just say what he needed to say. 

“Intimate… physical… situation,” Cas said slowly. 

“Oh. Uhh, that kind of specific situation,” Dean said as he glanced away. He suddenly wasn’t able to keep the eye contact between them. He coughed awkwardly remembering the last time he tried to get Cas laid. It hadn’t worked out so well for any of them, but it had been pretty hilarious. Dean brushed away the memory of his relief when Cas hadn’t gone through with it. He figured he should probably bring the idea up again though, in case Cas had changed his mind about it. 

“No, Dean. I’m not attempting to do such a thing ever again. And besides, a random encounter with a stranger… would probably not qualify as intimate enough.” Cas’ voice sounded determined and suddenly strong. When Dean chanced to look up, Cas was staring right at him. Dean felt his cheeks heat up and the back of his neck prickle. What was Cas implying anyway? Dean coughed awkwardly again as he looked around the room, but his eyes fell back on Cas. His eyes roamed up and down the man’s body, and he bit his lip thinking about all the times he’d wanted to see it without all those layers of clothing. It didn’t take much for Dean to decide on a new plan. He took a slow step toward Cas. 

“So not a random stranger huh?” Dean said trying to make it sound like an offhanded comment. Cas shook his head and his eyes narrowed at Dean. 

“You know… not that many people aren’t strangers to you, Cas.” Cas just held up his chin and a smile played at the corner of Dean’s mouth as he slowly stepped closer. 

“It should probably be with someone you trust, right Cas?” Cas nodded this time and Dean was close now. Really close. 

“Do you trust me, Cas?” Dean whispered as he leaned in towards Cas’ mouth. He could feel Cas’ breath on his lips, but he waited. He waited for the faintly whispered “yes” in response before he closed his mouth over the other man’s. One of Dean’s hands went to Cas’ cheek and the other to his waist. Cas just stood there and let Dean take control, but after a few seconds, Cas started to kiss back. He bunched his fists into Dean’s shirt and the kiss turned heated. It was wet and sloppy and desperate. Both of them were clinging to each other and were unwilling to separate their mouths. Dean had been waiting too long for this, too long for Cas, for his angel. Dean now realized that Cas had probably been waiting too long as well. 

Dean started to push Cas toward the bed, but Cas turned them around and pushed Dean down first. Dean let out a huff as he hit the mattress. He was a bit shocked that Cas was the one taking control now, after only seeing him as shy when it came to sex-related things. But his pupils were blown and his lips were red and spit-slick, and he looked downright predatorial with the way he was staring at Dean. 

Dean gasped at the rush of sensation to his dick, just from seeing Cas like that. Dean moved up the mattress toward the headboard and without breaking eye contact with Cas, opened his legs suggestively. Cas licked his lips and then crawled onto the bed and in between Dean’s legs with hands braced on either side of Dean’s torso. He looked slightly more hesitant as he bent his head to the boundary of Dean’s t-shirt and waistband of his jeans. He slid up Dean’s shirt to expose the skin there and then Cas placed a light kiss to Dean’s hipbone, then just under his belly button, then on the other hipbone. Dean shivered. Then like a switch was flicked, Cas’ mouth was back on Dean’s kissing and licking and sucking at Dean’s lips. Dean was gasping for air and couldn’t help but lift his hips up to try and grind against Cas.

They both felt the friction against their erections at the same time and gasped into each other’s mouths.

“Shirt. Off,” Cas said to Dean between kisses. Dean nodded and smiled at the fact that he’d reduced the normally composed angel to single syllables. Cas stopped the assault on Dean’s mouth to get the shirt over his head. Then he had to pause and run his hands down Dean’s chest. He leaned down to place a kiss on the anti-posession tattoo, then kissed the spot on Dean’s shoulder where his own handprint used to be.

“Mine,” he whispered in Dean’s ear. Dean couldn’t help but push his hips upwards again to grind their crotches together.

“Yours,” Dean breathed out. Cas sat back on his knees and slowly unbuttoned his white shirt. He’d shed the jacket, tie, and trenchcoat earlier, but it was sort of all a blur to Dean. The shirt was already fairly disheveled and Cas was soon peeling it off his shoulders. Dean reached up to grab Cas’ belt and then unbuckled then Cas continued to pull off his own pants so he was in just his boxers. Dean reached down to unbutton his own but Cas stopped Dean’s hand. 

“Let me,” Cas said. His voice was rougher than usual and all Dean could do was nod in response. He gripped the bedsheets as Cas unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off, then he dove back in top of Dean to kiss him again. He hitched one of Dean’s legs up around his waist and the angle made the friction so much better. Dean clenched his eyes shut, trying not to come just from rutting against Cas. When he opened them next he saw the dark shadows of Castiel’s large wings. He kissed Cas again, harder now, then rolled him over. Dean sat up a bit, hands pressed to Cas’ chest keeping him pinned to the bed while he straddled his hips. Dean slowly reached out a hand. He wasn’t sure if it was his mind playing tricks or if the wings looked actually real now. He lowered a hand to one side of Castiel, who was still staring at him, looking wrecked, breathing heavily, but staying silent. Dean’s hand landed in feathers. Dark, black feathers that were soft, but that he knew made up strong wings too powerful to comprehend. He ran a hand through the feathers and dropped his forehead to Cas’ chest. He felt Cas shiver. 

“Is… Cas, is this okay?” Dean asked.

“Yes, Dean. I… I like it. When you touch them,” Cas said, seeming shy about it. 

“Me too, babe,” Dean replied and moved his head up to kiss Cas again. They kissed slower now, but Dean ran both his hands through the feathers of either wing, and Cas started making breathy sounds that should have been illegal. He rolled his hips up against Dean and they set a slow, rhythmic pace. The more Dean combed his hands through Cas’ wings, the louder he started to moan and the faster the rutted against each other. The friction of the cotton felt good and the sounds Cas made in Dean’s ears felt better, and Dean was so close. 

“Cas, please.” He didn’t even know what he was asking for, he just needed more. Anything. Everything.

Cas seemed to know what he wanted though, as Dean was pretty sure Cas just used angel mojo to remove their boxers. Cas put his hand around both of their cocks and Dean moaned at the contact and curled his fingers into Cas’ wings. It only took a few pumps before Cas came in between there stomachs. Dean was watching his face, which was purely pornographic along with the sounds escaping his lips, and followed soon after, collapsing on top of Cas. They were both breathing heavily and Dean could feel the stickiness drying between them.

“Hey, Cas? You mind uh…”

Cas barely twitched and the mess between them was gone. Dean wondered why he wasn’t getting cold without any blankets or the heat of sex, when he realized Cas’ wings were wrapped around him. Dean hid his smile in Cas’ chest when he remembered the whole point of getting in this… “situation”.

“Uh, Cas? As much as I would love another excuse to do this again… soon, can I have one of those feathers?”

Cas raised Dean’s chin off of his chest and kissed him softly. “Yes, Dean,” he whispered softly. 

“It won’t hurt you will it?” Dean asked hesitantly as he reached his hand to brush along the wing. 

“No, I don’t think so,” Cas said thoughtfully. Dean realized he probably didn’t know, since he hadn’t actually done this before. Dean bit his lip and delicately held the base of a feather between his thumb and forefingers. Then he looked down at Cas and kissed him, and as he did he slid out the black feather. He then turned to look at it and watched as it turned white in his hand. 

“Woah. Cool,” Dean grinned. 

“Interesting,” said Cas as if he was watching a documentary or something. Dean kissed the stupid look right off Cas’ face and settled against his chest again. He hoped Sam wouldn’t ask how they managed to get the feather. He also hoped they’d need to use this spell a lot more. Maybe he would start a collection… just in case.


End file.
